


New Old Friends

by batsy_rocks



Series: now we're two [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Conversations, Feels, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jim Gordon is a Damn Good Detective, Kind of fluffy, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Social Functions, Some Humor, The Big Reveal, Trust, gala - Freeform, is not so BIG after all, kind of, mutual respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks
Summary: Jim Gordon and Bruce Wayne have a long overdue conversation.





	New Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I had the Nolan!verse characters in mind when I wrote this (ignoring TDKR because it doesn't fit) but you can imagine whatever vesion of the characters you like with no problem. So, enjoy!

Jim Gordon didn't dislike social functions. He hated them.

It was unfortunate, then, that the Commissioner was expected to show up to quite a few of them, with the Mayor always keeping a close eye on him to ensure he didn't leave too early. That meant at least two hours of shaking hands and smiling politely as he was dragged all over the room.

He had been Commissioner for less than a year and he already had gone to more galas, fundraisers, and every other social function imaginable in that time than in all the years before. Hell, he even had to _buy_ a tux because even the pay rise wasn't going to be enough to cover all the rentals.

Gordon didn't even have the comfort of having Barbara at his side tonight because she refused to come with him after they had a fight. Another one.

He managed to escape after almost an hour circling the room and two glasses of champagne, and wasted no time hurrying toward the glass doors that led to one of the balconies before the Mayor saw him. He could at least have a smoke before having to go back to play the part of the politician he was supposed to be now.

It wasn't until he pulled the door open that he noticed the balcony wasn't empty after all. Even with the man's back to him, it took him only a moment to recognize the man standing by the railing and looking over the city as Bruce Wayne.

The almost imperceptible way the broad shoulders tensed let Gordon know the billionaire was aware of his presence, so he walked forward rather than turning away.

"Mr. Wayne."

The billionaire turned around, a polite look of surprise on his face as his lips curled upward. "Commissioner Gordon! Enjoying the party, I hope."

"You could say that," Gordon took in the deep circles under the dark eyes and the frankly exhausted face. "You okay?"

"Of course. I might have had a little too much to drink, but that's it."

"Is that so," Gordon said skeptically.

His eyes had found Wayne's figure several times around the room tonight without meaning to, the most memorable when a drunken man had collided with the billionaire. Gordon saw Wayne's face lost all its color as he struggled to hide a pained grimace, their eyes meeting across the room just as the billionaire's expression smoothed.

"Oh, that. I also have a pulled muscle from a polo accident," Wayne added with a wince, pointing to his right shoulder.

"Polo," He said wryly.

"Don't ever let anyone convince you it isn't a ruthless sport, Commissioner," Wayne said solemnly before his face relaxed again. "And it wasn't even my fault, you know. I was just-"

"Don't," The billionaire's mouth snapped shut. "You don't have to do that. I know."

"You know," Wayne echoed with a strange inflection in his voice.

He hadn't meant to do this here and now -or at any other time for that matter- but maybe it was time. Maybe it was what was supposed to happen.

Gordon's lips twitched under his mustache. "Let's just say I've watched you play polo a few times in the past."

"You have?" The billionaire asked in surprise.

"Yes, though I only get to see the aftermath most of the time."

It was more than a little unsettling to see Wayne's usually vapid gaze turn sharp and calculating in the blink of an eye, but it also helped confirm his suspicions. Not that he actually needed any help with that.

 _"How,"_ He growled softly.

Gordon shrugged. "I wouldn't be much of a detective if I couldn't put the pieces together."

Wayne was silent and still, lips pursed into a frown and hands clenched into fists at his sides. That- he looked a lot more like the man Gordon knew, but the great contrast with Wayne's usual demeanor was going to take some getting used to.

"There wasn't just a single moment that made me realize," He offered gently. "I guess little details kept piling up on the back of my mind until I couldn't keep ignoring them anymore."

The billionaire didn't seem reassured in the least. Still, Gordon didn't rush to assure the other man he would keep his secret. He was sure Wayne knew him well enough by now to know that.

"And you're okay with this,"

Gordon blinked at the unease expression on the other man's face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Wayne looked away, brows furrowed.

Curiouser and curiouser. Was the Batman ... seeking his approval about his identity? Gordon would have laughed at the thought, but a lump formed in his throat instead as he was assaulted by the memory of a little lost boy sitting immobile in a corner of the station, his father's coat over his shoulder and his parents' blood soaking his trousers.

"I'm not going to lie, it's kind of terrifying to see you like this and remember all the stunts I've seen you pull before," He saw Wayne's jaw clench. "But you're still my partner. The man I trust with my life and my city."

Wayne's shoulders relaxed a fraction and he gave a curt nod. He was having trouble to read his expression even without the cowl, but Gordon was pretty sure he was relieved.

"But I have to say I'm damn proud of you, son. I know it's not my place, but I am. What you're doing for this city ..." Gordon trailed off, shaking his head. How could he even begin to describe what the young man before him was doing for this _damned_ city.

"Thank you," Wayne murmured hoarsely, avoiding eye contact.

"You never have to thank me," Gordon offered back with a smile, an echo of words spoken in a dark office years before.

The answering smile tugging at the corner Wayne's lips was small, but it reached his eyes in a way the playboy's usually bright and wide smiles never had. It made Gordon smile back.

"I guess I should have expected it," Wayne said after a moment, his tone and expression less guarded now.

"You should have," Gordon agreed easily.

There were many things they should be discussing now that the Batman and Bruce Wayne masks were finally pushed aside and they didn't have to hide in the shadows, afraid of discovery. Plans to make, questions that needed answers, but for now, they settled into a comfortable silence, standing side by side as they watched over the city they loved.

There will be time for everything else later.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write an identity reveal fic with these two for a while now and I finally got the inspiration to do it. I may revisit this premise at some point with a true BIG REVEAL. Obviously, this was my first time writing Gordon so I hope I did alright.
> 
> English is not my native language, so any tips or corrections are welcome.


End file.
